Us Against The World
by TrueLovee
Summary: Pendant 3 ans, ils se sont aimés et détestés avec la même intensité. Aujourd'hui, ils ne sont plus que des étrangers, le visage de chacun ne renvoyant que la souffrance qu'ils se sont causés. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Et surtout, que va leur réserver l'avenir ? Deux âmes, une histoire, leur histoire. Celle de Damon Salvatore et Elena Gilbert.
1. Prologue

**Note des deux auteurs (Myriam et Laure) :** Bonjour à tous, après avoir lu un grand nombre de fanfictions et en avoir longuement parlé entre nous, nous décidons de nous jeter à l'eau en écrivant cette nouvelle histoire ! Autant vous dire que nous sommes vraiment excités à l'idée de partager cette histoire avec vous, mais aussi très très nerveuses. Tous les chapitres seront écris collaboration. Dans cette histoire, les personnages sont humains. Les vampires n'existent pas. Nous vous prévenons d'avance qu'il va falloir s'accrocher, le Delena sera semé d'embûches et vous aurez certainement envie de nous tuer parfois.  
Les PDV seront alternés. Un coup ça sera Damon, un coup Elena etc ...  
Autre chose, durant un long moment les chapitres seront divisés en deux parties. Une partie racontera ce qu'il se passe dans le présent (en général ces parties seront assez courtes) et la seconde partie comprendra des flashbacks.

* * *

« Signez ici s'il vous plait. »

Ils y étaient. Après plus de deux mois de formalités et de marches à suivre infernales, ils y étaient. Au moment même où ils parapheraient ces papiers, leur mariage sera officiellement terminé. Comment ont-ils pu en arriver là ?

Bordel.

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Ils ne devraient pas être là. Ils ne devraient pas se trouver dans ce bureau entourés de leurs deux avocats qui attendaient leurs attestations. Après s'être déchirés l'un l'autre. Après avoir vécu presque six mois en enfer. Il n'aurait pas pensé que ça serait si dur de griffonner ce papier dont ils connaissaient tous les deux les termes.  
Quand il l'a vu s'emparer du stylo, il comprit. Après des mois à lui avoir répéter qu'elle en avait terminé avec lui, c'est seulement maintenant, quand elle certifiait ce papier, qu'il comprit. Elle en avait définitivement fini avec ce mariage. Avec lui. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, sans même ciller, elle avait signé la fin de leur mariage attendant de lui qu'il fasse de même.

Mais comment ?

N'étaient-ils pas censés s'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? N'étaient-ils pas censés s'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare ?

« Monsieur Salvatore ? » Il reconnut la voix de son avocat, il avait déposé les papiers et le stylo devant lui. Sa future ex-femme et les deux hommes le regardaient.

Ils l'attendaient.

« Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? » Avant même qu'il ait pu réfléchir à ce qu'il disait, les mots étaient sortis. C'était trop tard. La question était désormais posée.

Après quelques secondes qui ressemblaient plus à de longues minutes, elle ouvrit la bouche. « Comment ? » Répondit la jeune femme. « Tu oses me demander ça ? » Elle riait nerveusement. « S'il te plaît Damon, ne rend pas ce moment encore plus pathétique qu'il ne l'est. »

Pathétique. Oui, c'était définitivement le mot approprié.

« Regarde-nous Elena, ça fait 6 mois que notre mariage est pathétique. Que nos vies sont pathétiques. Alors ne t'attend pas à ce que notre divorce soit différent du reste. »

Il arrivait à peine à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'ils étaient heureux. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il vivait la vie d'un autre.  
Le Damon Salvatore qu'elle avait épousé était mort depuis longtemps et elle en était en grande partie responsable.

Qui aurait cru que la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout serait celle qui ferait de son existence un cauchemar ?

« Je suis fatiguée de tout ça Damon, je veux juste en finir. Je veux que ce mariage prenne fin. »

Ça y est. Elle avait donné le coup fatal. Leur mariage, leur amour, ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Elle voulait que tout se finisse. Elle voulait en finir avec lui et elle le lui avait dit clairement cette fois.

« Monsieur Salvatore ? » l'interpella une nouvelle fois son avocat. « Vous signez ? »

« Oui » Répondit-il déterminé. « Moi aussi je veux en finir avec cette femme. »

Cette femme, sa femme, ça faisait 6 mois qu'il ne la connaissait plus, ça faisait 6 mois qu'il vivait avec une étrangère. A quoi bon s'acharner ? C'est à se demander s'ils s'étaient aimés un jour.

Il saisit son stylo et attesta le bout de papier.

Tout était terminé. Tout s'achevait ici, dans un bureau, entourés de deux avocats. Un an de mariage prenait fin.

Divorcer au bout d'un an de mariage.

Minable.

Comme ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

« Je vous déclare donc officiellement divorcés. » Annonça l'avocat d'Elena.

Désormais, ils n'étaient plus rien l'un pour l'autre aux yeux de la loi. Leur mariage était fini.  
Mais honnêtement, il était déjà fini il y a six mois.

Les deux défenseurs sortirent du bureau avec Elena sur leurs talons. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déterminée qu'aujourd'hui. Quand elle avait pris la décision de divorcer il y a deux mois, il ne pensait pas que la procédure irait jusqu'à son terme et encore moins si rapidement.

« Attend. »

C'est une Elena exaspérée qui se tourna vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Damon ? »  
« Je fais mes valises en rentrant. Tu pourras quitter l'appartement de Caroline et rentrer chez nous dès ce soir. » Chez nous ? Comment pouvaient-ils encore parler d'un « nous »? « Chez toi. »

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

C'était vraiment des au revoir qui définissaient ce qu'ils vivaient depuis bientôt six mois. Des au revoir dignes du Damon et de l'Elena qu'ils étaient devenus.

* * *

En espérant que ce prologue vous plaise et vous intrigue !

N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez dans vos reviews et à nous suivre si l'histoire vous tente !

On vous embrasse,

Laure et Myriam.


	2. Chapter 1 - It all started with hate

**NDD** (notes des auteurs) : On vous remercie pour vos reviews ! Voici donc le premier chapitre. Gros bisous !

* * *

« Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? »

Elena sécha grossièrement les larmes qu'elle avait finalement laissé rouler en sortant du bâtiment, à l'abri du regard de son ex-mari et des avocats qui les défendaient depuis deux mois.

« 8, Madison Square. » Répondit-elle au chauffeur de taxi. « S'il vous plait. »

Non. Voilà ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui répondre. Non, elle n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Elle se demandait même si elle irait de nouveau bien un jour. Son mariage était terminé.

Terminé.

Le fait même d'y penser lui fit de nouveau monter les larmes aux yeux. C'était fini. Non seulement son couple était ruiné, mais il avait également ratissé l'amour qu'ils s'étaient porté pour céder sa place à la rancœur et à la haine.

« Très bien. » Annonça-t-il en démarrant la voiture.

Le conducteur s'engagea dans les rues de New-York, bondées à cette heure-ci.

Caroline ne devait pas s'attendre à la voir revenir aussi tôt. D'ailleurs, en quittant l'appartement de sa meilleure amie dans la matinée, Elena ne pensait pas non plus que cette dernière séance serait si rapide. Elle s'attendait à des pleurs, des cris, des disputes… A tout mais certainement pas à ça. Elle n'avait eu droit qu'à son mépris et son indifférence et c'était on ne peut plus normal. Il lui avait seulement rendu ce qu'elle lui donnait depuis six mois.

Six mois.

A quelques jours près, cela faisait six mois qu'elle ne se comportait plus comme sa femme.

Mais Elena se disait qu'ils auraient peut-être dû se battre plus pour leur mariage, pour sauver ce qu'il restait de leur amour.

Foutaise.

Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. C'était un fait. Un fait désormais officiel. Elle n'était plus Madame Elena Salvatore.  
Elle était redevenue mademoiselle Elena Gilbert.

Hélas, la Elena Gilbert qu'il avait rencontré il y a trois ans était partie depuis longtemps, consumée par sa propre douleur...

* * *

Il était 7h lorsque son réveil sonna, la tirant de son sommeil qu'elle déplorait comme d'habitude être trop court. L'appartement était silencieux. Sa colocataire et meilleure amie Caroline Forbes dormait encore, ou plutôt, commençait sa nuit vu l'heure à laquelle elle était rentrée.

Parfois, Elena l'enviait. Elle enviait la vie d'étudiante de Caroline. Pendant qu'elle faisait la fête avec les nombreux amis qu'elle côtoyait à la faculté des Sciences de New-York, la plupart du temps, Elena dormait pour ne pas être trop épuisée le lendemain.

Une chose qui arrive malgré tout tous les matins.

Lourdement, elle se leva, et se prépara pour aller au travail.

Quelques touches de mascara et une bouchée de céréales plus tard, Elena quittait l'appartement pour se rendre dans la boutique de lingerie où elle travaillait depuis maintenant presque un an.

Elle avait obtenu son diplôme à 18 ans en même temps que sa meilleure amie mais n'ayant pas été attirée par les études, elle s'était retrouvée à enchaîner les petits boulots pour gagner de l'argent. Que ce soit caissière dans un supermarché, serveuse au bar du coin ou encore vendeuse dans un magasin de bricolage, Elena Gilbert les avait tous fait.  
Finalement, et après de longs mois à chercher désespérément un emploi après que le Bricomarché où elle avait trouvé sa place pendant trois mois fut fermé, faute de clients, elle avait eu la chance d'être embauchée dans un petit magasin de lingerie assez côté à deux stations de métro de chez elle.

Sa patronne n'avait pas attendu deux jours avant de la rappeler une fois son curriculum vitae déposé. Selon elle, une vendeuse dans une boutique de lingerie devait être mignonne et sexy, sans trop en montrer et c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait trouvé chez Elena Gilbert, vingt-deux ans et sans emploie.

Se rendant vite compte que Mme O'neal n'était pas encore arrivée à 8h45, Elena savait que ça serait encore à elle de faire l'ouverture puisqu'elle était la seule employée.

Sa matinée se déroula comme tous les autres jours de la semaine. Certaines clientes conciliantes et d'autres un peu moins se succédaient, lui demandant parfois des conseils.

Il était 11h55, Elena allait bientôt prendre sa pause-déjeuné quand un homme pénétra dans l'enseigne.

Plutôt beau garçon, il se rapprochait certainement de la trentaine, et comme tous les clients qui venaient ici on pouvait facilement deviner qu'il avait un compte en banque bien garni.

Quand il s'approcha du comptoir, Elena se surprit à l'observer d'une manière inhabituelle. Il était assez grand et ses cheveux aussi noirs que la veste en cuir qu'il portait étaient en bataille mais laissaient tout de même deviner qu'il ne les avait pas négligé lorsqu'il s'était préparé. Toutefois, ce n'est pas ce qui avait retenu l'attention d'Elena Gilbert. En effet, c'est lorsqu'il avait levé les yeux vers elle, qu'elle fut électrisé par ce bleu azur.

Elle devait quand même reconnaître qu'il était très séduisant.

« Bonjour.»

Mais ça c'était avant.

L'air suffisant qu'il avait pris en s'adressant à elle lui avait ôté tout son charme.

S'il y a bien une chose qu'Elena n'aimait pas, c'était l'arrogance.

Et cet homme puait l'arrogance.

« Bonjour » Finit-elle par lui répondre d'une voix plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Je peux vous aider ? »

« Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment, » Dit-il ironiquement « Tu pourrais peut être te rendre utile, ouais. »

Déconcertée, Elena cherchait ses mots. Mais pour qui se prenait-il exactement ? Si elle ne tenait pas tant à son travail, elle l'aurait poliment envoyé se faire voir.

« Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas toute la journée »

Ou pas si poliment que ça, finalement.

« En quoi puis-je me rendre utile ? » Lâcha-t-elle finalement. Ses paroles furent accompagnées d'un sourire un brin forcé.

« Oh en plein de choses ma belle » répondit-il fièrement « Mais là, on n'a pas le temps. »

Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle mettait à rester courtoise, agacée, Elena ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

« Plus sérieusement, de quoi avez avez-vous besoin ? »

« Oh, j'étais sérieux tu sais, mais là n'est pas la question. » sourit-il. « Je t'explique le topo, ce soir c'est l'anniversaire d'une de mes très gentilles copines et comme je suis moi aussi un très gentil copain j'aimerais lui offrir une très gentille tenue, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

L'air séducteur qui accompagnait chacune de ses phrases était exaspérant et n'avait pas du tout l'effet escompté sur Elena.

« Bien, suivez-moi » balança-t-elle en prenant la direction d'un rayon.

« A vos ordres mon capitaine. »

Il se moquait d'elle ouvertement.

Alors qu'il marchait derrière elle, Elena se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour tomber sur un client pareil cinq minutes avant sa pause.

Quand elle se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face, elle remarqua qu'il était délibérément en train de la reluquer sans aucune gêne.

Il s'en aperçut et lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulait certainement charmeur.

« La vue est plutôt agréable dans ce magasin. »

Elle ignora totalement sa remarque.

« Je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas la couleur préférée de votre très gentille copine. » Affirma-t-elle.

Elle se permettait de le juger, oui. Il était tout bonnement impossible que cet homme connaisse la couleur préférée de son amie. Elena en était persuadée.

« Je connais la mienne, c'est l'essentiel. »

Bingo.

« Qui est ? »

« Le noir, évidemment. Je veux que sa petite tenue soit noire. »

« Bien. » répondit Elena repérant du coin de l'œil une nuisette noire qui pourrait peut-être correspondre aux espérances de monsieur. « Ça vous plait ? »

Elle lui montrait la tenue, mais quand il prit une moue boudeuse, elle comprit qu'il n'était pas convaincu.

« Non, je n'aime pas. Ce n'est pas une none ma copine tu sais. »

Elena était atterrée. L'ensemble qu'elle lui avait proposé était loin d'être un ensemble pour _none_ et laissait très peu de partie du corps couvertes.

« Très bien, alors soyez un peu plus précis dans ce que vous désirez. » dit-elle. « Porte-jarretelles ? String ? Tanga ? »

« Oh tu sais, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je préférerais qu'elle ne porte rien du tout. C'est la tenue qui lui va le mieux. »

Elena se racla la gorge, très clairement mal à l'aise et importunée par le comportement de son client.

« Enfin, disons qu'un soutien-gorge avec un string fera l'affaire. » Concéda-t-il.

« Et quelle est le tour de poitrine de votre amie ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un ensemble.

Sans gêne, il regarda en direction de sa poitrine puis releva la tête, un franc sourire aux lèvres.

« Comme toi. Ses seins sont aussi petits que les tiens. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Elle était stoïque, son audace et ses manières grossières la laissaient sans voix.

« Oh non, ne te vexe surtout pas. J'adore les petits seins. » Rit-t-il fièrement. « J'aime bien quand ça tient dans une main. »

« Je ne suis pas vexée. » Rétorqua Elena. Comment pouvait-elle être prendre en compte les remarques d'un abruti pareil ? « J'attends simplement que vous me donniez ses mensurations pour que nous puissions passer à la caisse. »

« Qui te dis que j'aime bien ce que tu me montres ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Vous n'aimez pas ? »

« Si. » Répondit le client franchement. « Mais en tant qu'employée tu aurais dû me le demander. »

« Certes. » dit-elle agacée. « Donc, ses mensurations ? »

« Est-ce-que j'ai une tête à connaitre ses mensurations ? » Pouffa-t-il. « Elle doit avoir les mêmes que les tiennes alors sois mignonne et choisis ta taille. »

Elena était vraiment mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un client de la gente masculine lui disait que sa compagne devait faire à peu près les mêmes mesures qu'elle, mais là c'était différent. Choisir sa taille de sous-vêtements devant lui l'a gêné très clairement.

Mais, travail oblige, elle s'empara des deux morceaux de tissus et se dirigea vers le comptoir, son client sur les talons. Rapidement elle scannait les articles.

« Vous voulez peut-être un paquet cadeau ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non, je suis pressé. »

« Très bien. 125$, s'il vous plaît. » Elle lui tendit un sac qui contenait ses articles.

« Garde la monnaie, je n'ai pas le temps. » Répondit-il en déposant l'argent sur le comptoir. « Et puis tu en as certainement plus besoin que moi. »

L'homme s'empara de ses achats et sortit du magasin.


End file.
